


Squash

by sadmacedace



Series: Asanoya Halloween Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya Halloween 2016, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: Asahi and Noya stay inside to watch a movie and carve pumpkins.





	

Asahi and Noya were spending a quiet evening in, well as quiet as things could be with Noya around. The heating was on, and the rain outside helped set the mood for their night in. Noya placed the DVD in the player then hopped on the couch and cuddled up next to Asahi.

“What are we watching?” he asked.

“Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.” Noya said, bringing his knees up to his chest and lent on Asahi.

“So not another bad b-list horror movie?” Asahi grinned.

Noya chuckled, “There’s always tomorrow night.”

“I think I could use a good movie after all the terrible ones you made me watch.” Asahi said nudging Noya a little.

“Come on, they weren’t that bad.” Noya said with a sly grin, knowing fully well that they were terrible movies.

“One was literally about produce mutating into flesh eating monsters.” Asahi groaned, he’d have to say that it was the worst movie he’s seen in his entire life.

Noya was grinning at him for a moment before his eyes widened, “Oh that reminds me.” he said getting up from the couch and running into the kitchen.

It wasn’t long before Noya came back into the lounge, carrying a huge orange pumpkin, well huge in comparison to Noya’s size.

Noya set it down on the coffee table, then ran back into the kitchen only to emerge seconds later with two markers, two kitchen knives, a peeler, and a large scooping spoon, along with another pumpkin - though this one was much smaller than the first, with him being able to carry it in one hand. Noya placed the smaller pumpkin on Asahi’s side of the coffee table the the markers, knives, peeler, and spoon between them.

“I tagged along with Daichi and Suga when they were getting some for themselves to carve, figured I’d pick us up a couple too,” Noya smiled, “I’m getting the big one though.” he giggled.

“So are we going to watch a movie or carve pumpkins?” Asahi asked quirking a brow.

“Both of course!” Noya said, then sat down at the other end of the coffee table, hitting the play button to start the movie, then grabbed a marker and started to sketch on his pumpkin, “You’re not allowed to look until I’m done.” he said.

Asahi laughed, “I won’t.”

He picked up his pumpkin, wondering what he could carve into it, for a moment he watched the start of the movie - Harry being left on the doorstep of the Dursley’s - then an idea popped into his head. He could make jack-o-lantern Noya. The pumpkin was an adorable size, so what better pumpkin to capture his likeness? Grinning, Asahi picked up the marker and started to draw on the small pumpkin, he admits that he’s not the best artist, but he’ll do his best to try and capture Noya’s essence.

Drawing his large almond eyes,  his small nose, and a large cheshire cat grin, and of course a what was going to be the start of his trade mark hair. Asahi took his time, wanting to finish around the same time as Noya, and judging by the size difference in their pumpkins, it wouldn’t hurt for him to take his time with it.

Asahi spent some of his time watching more of the movie, talking with Noya about what kind of Hogwarts Houses they would be in. He said Noya would definitely be Gryffindor, it surprised him a little when Noya said he’d be in Gryffindor too.

“Why do you think that?” Asahi asked, picking up the knife when Noya grabbed for one too and started to cut the top off it.

“Because you’re really brave, you might get scared a lot, but you’re willing to confront those fears, I think that makes you more brave than just not being scared of things.” Noya said, now starting to scoop out the insides of his pumpkin.

Asahi smiled when he noticed the blush on Noya’s cheeks, deciding not to mention it he waited until Noya was finished with the spoon.

They were well into the movie now, Asahi was quick to cut out the necessary bits out of the pumpkin and grabbed the peeler to thin out other parts to complete the pumpkin’s look. Pleased with himself he handed Noya the peeler, his boyfriend eager to finish up his own pumpkin.

Asahi watched as the movie came to a close - Harry telling Ron and Hermione, ‘I’m not going home, not really.’ - then turned to smile at Hagrid. Then entered the train to leave and - This part always got to Asahi, but damn it he wouldn’t cry again. The music reached its high and the screen faded to black and he looked away because he swore he wouldn’t cry again.

He looked to Noya who was smiling wide at him, “You’re adorable.” Noya grinned.

“It’s a very good film, you’re supposed to get emotional about it!” Asahi exclaimed, then quickly changed the subject, “Have you finished your pumpkin?”

Noya nodded, “On the count of three we’ll turn them around.”

“One.” Asahi started.

“Two.” Noya added.

“Three!” They said in unison and turned both of their pumpkins to face each other.

There was a moment of silence before Noya burst into laughter, and Asahi followed. While Asahi was making a tiny pumpkin Noya, it seemed like Noya himself was making a giant pumpkin Asahi. Some features were wonky, and did Asahi’s goatee really look that weird?

“I’ve gotta send everyone a picture of this.” Noya said excitedly, pulling out his phone and arranging the pumpkins next to each other.

After Noya seemed to get a picture he was satisfied with and sent it off he sat back up onto the couch and leant over to kiss Asahi. Asahi kissed him back.

Pulling away from Asahi, Noya chuckled, “You’re a dork.”

Knowing that was Noya’s special way of saying ‘I love you.’ Asahi smiled back at him, “I love you too.”

Noya giggled again, then his attention was brought to his buzzing phone. Opening his messages Asahi saw it was their club’s group chat. They received compliments from their underclassmen, and then Suga posted a picture of the pumpkins he and Daichi had carved.

  
Looks like they had the same idea too.

**Author's Note:**

> Tanaka probably told them to get a room or something.   
> I missed doing day 3 which was 'Witchcraft and Wizardry' since I've caught a cold. So I hope combining them into one fic is okay. So I think the title 'squash' is quite fitting.


End file.
